A New Home, A New Life, and A New Love
by kalijahrulez
Summary: Caroline is head cheerleader, queen bee of Mystic Falls High, and gets whatever she wants, but she's had her heart broken and has given up on love. Klaus and his family struggle to get by and have just moved to Mystic Falls after their parent's divorce. He's had a tough life and doesn't think he'll ever find happiness. Can they come together and somehow fix each other? ALL HUMAN.
1. New Friends

**Okay, so this is my first Klaroline fic. The idea for this story came to me when I was watching the first season of The Vampire Diaries earlier today. I was thinking about what Klaus would think about the old Caroline, and then I was like "Well, what if they were both human?" In this story, Caroline will pretty much have the same attitude as season one Caroline. I have kept her background pretty much the same, too. You know, her dad leaving her mom for that Steven guy and leaving town. But since I don't know how old Caroline was when that happened, I'm just gonna say she was seven for this story. Also, since there won't be anything supernatural in this story, I have made it so that Stefan and Damon have grown up with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena. This first chapter is kind of like an introduction of the characters. Caroline is the most popular girl in school, and her social group includes Bonnie (her best girl friend), Elena (her frenemy), Katherine (her kind of friend), Stefan (her best guy friend), Matt (her over-protective friend), Tyler (her friend-with-benefits), and Damon (her ex-boyfriend). As for Klaus, he and his family have just moved to town and are moving in to the house next to Caroline's. Parings for this story are Klaus/Caroline, Elena/Damon, Katherine/Elijah, Kol/Bonnie, and Matt/Rebekah. That is all I have planned so far. Anyway, please enjoy. (:**

Caroline's POV

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name"

"Ugh..." I moan, rolling over in my bed to hit the snooze button on my alarm. I turn my head to the other side of the bed and see Tyler. I raise up and hit him on the shoulder. He moves a little and mumbles something I don't understand. "Tyler, you have to go before my mom comes home!" I yell, kicking him off the bed. He hits the floor with a thud and curses. I get out of bed and throw his shirt and pants at him. Next I go to my closet and pick out a yellow sun dress and white strapped-heels. Tyler walks downstairs and after a moment I hear the door slam shut. The good thing about Tyler is that I don't have to worry about falling in love. I've been down that road before and it ended in heartbreak. That's why when Tyler and I decided to become friends-with-benefits, I made it clear to him that I'm not looking for anything romantic. We don't talk about feelings, kiss each other when we're not having sex, hold hands, stand too close together, or worry about each other. We simply ignore each other during the day, and have sex at night when my mom is at work. I know it's not good, but I'm not willing to put my heart on the line again. The last time I was serious about a guy, he slept with one of my closest friends. I have moved on now, and I have forgiven them both, but I don't want to go through that again. If Damon and Elena taught me anything, it's that it's better to keep your heart at a safe distance. I sit down at my make-up desk and start curling my hair. Once I've finished, I put on a little make-up. I hear a car honk outside and I grab my purse. I rush downstairs and walk outside, where Bonnie is waiting for me in her car. I get in and she smiles at me. "I love the dress, Care. Is it new?" She asks, and I smile back at her. "Yes, it arrived at my house yesterday. A gift from daddy." I tell her, and she laughs. "And let me guess, there was a big, fat check in there too." She says, and I don't even have to answer. Every week my dad sends me a gift and money. I know what he's trying to do, and I try to act like it doesn't bother me, but it does. He thinks that he can buy my love, like sending me gifts and money will make me forget about the hell that he put my mother and I through when he walked out on us. While I do love my father, not for his money but because he is my father, I can't help but hate him sometimes. He acts as if he has done no wrong, when I spent most of my childhood staring out my bedroom window, replaying the night he left in my mind. I am broken from my thoughts when Bonnie nudges me in the arm. "So, where's the girl you told me about? Rebekah or whatever." Bonnie says, and I glance to the house next to me. I pull out my phone to text her, but then I see her walking out the door. She approaches the car and climbs into the back seat. "Hi, Caroline. And you must be Bonnie." She says, extending her hand for Bonnie to shake it. I met Rebekah just yesterday. I was going outside to check the mail and I saw her helping her brothers carry boxes into their new house. She introduced herself and we hit it off pretty instantly. She told me that her parents were going through a divorce and her mother moved them to Mystic Falls. She has four brothers: Klaus, Elijah, Finn, and Kol. Finn graduated from high school back in London, where they previously lived, Elijah will be a senior at Mystic Falls High, Kol and Rebekah will both be juniors, and Klaus, who Rebekah calls Nik, will be a sophomore, like Bonnie and I. "Yeah, and you must be Rebekah. It's nice to meet you. Nice accent, by the way." Bonnie says, pulling out into the street. "Thank you, and thanks for giving me a ride. I could have rode with my brothers, but honestly Nik's driving scares me." She says, and we all laugh. The rest of the car ride is spent getting to know Rebekah, and I can tell that she will fit in with our group perfectly.

We arrive at school with fifteen minutes to spare. We walk through the double doors and I can see Rebekah's eyes light up at the way everyone moves to let us by. This is normal for me and my friends. People staring, sucking up to us, trying their best not to get in our way, and that's how we like it. We run the school with an iron fist. That's not to say we're just straight up mean. We are actually quite friendly, or at least must of us are, as long as we don't feel challenged. We reach the end of the hall, where all of our lockers are located. As the sheriff's daughter, I don't hear the word 'no' very often, so when I asked the school secretary to give my friends and I lockers side-by-side, she happily obliged. "Rebekah, have you got your locker number yet?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "I'm supposed to go see the secretary before class starts." She says, and I open my locker. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her. The locker next to Bonnie's is vacant. It's yours if you want it." I say, and she smiles. Bonnie rolls her eyes and looks over to Rebekah. "Caroline has the staff here wrapped around her finger. The Forbes and The Lockwoods are like royalty in Mystic Falls." She says, and Rebekah laughs. "Hey, bitches." Katherine says, smirking as she approaches us. Rebekah looks worried for a moment but I clear things up for her. "Rebekah, this is Katherine Gilbert. She's a friend. Katherine, this is Rebekah Mikaelson. She and her brothers just moved here from London." I say, and Katherine reaches out a perfectly manicured hand to Rebekah. "Pleasure to meet you, Rebekah. Oh, and just so you know, if you see a dull, plain, simple looking version of me wondering around, it's not me." Katherine says, confusing Rebekah. Bonnie laughs and loops arms with Katherine. "Katherine has a twin sister. Elena Gilbert. And she isn't as bad as Kat makes her out to be. She's just not as... _feisty_ as Katherine." Bonnie says, trying to defend Elena. Katherine scoffs and rolls her eyes. "She's dull as dishwater." Katherine says, and before anyone can say anything else we hear a voice yell Rebekah's name. We look over to see a slightly short, brunette haired man walking our way. He is followed by two other guys. Rebekah sighs as he approaches. "Hello, Kol." She says, and I notice that Bonnie's eyes seem to linger on him. "I was just trying to find the secretary's office when I noticed you talking to these insanely beautiful women." He says, smiling playfully at us, his eyes stopping on Bonnie. "Girls, these are my brothers. Kol, Klaus, and Elijah." She says, pointing to each of them. She then does the same with us. "And this is Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine." She finishes and my eyes are stuck on Klaus. He has got to be the most perfect man I have ever seen. He looks at me and I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I look away quickly and focus on Rebekah. "Um, so you wanna go see the secretary now?" I ask, and she nods. "Great, we'll just follow you." Kol says with a smile, and I'm starting to wonder if he's always this happy. We make it to the secretary's office and Mrs. Carpenter plasters on a fake smile when she sees me. "Miss Forbes. What can I do for you now?" She asks, and I smile. "This is my friend Rebekah Mikaelson. She wants the locker next to Bonnie Bennett's." I say, and she sighs. I watch her type a few words before handing Rebekah a key. "New member of your little group, huh? Anything else?" She asks, and I turn to her brothers. "Any specific locker you boys want?" I ask, and Kol's eyes light up. Klaus and Elijah just shake their heads. "I would like a locker near Bonnie as well. She seems... friendly." Kol says, and Rebekah rolls her eyes at her brother. They each give their names to Mrs. Carpenter and she types some more. She stands up to hand the boys their keys and we walk out. As soon as we leave the office I am ambushed by five girls from my cheerleading squad. "Caroline, do you have our practice schedules?" Amy Bradley asks, and I reach into my purse. I pull out a schedule and hand it to her. "You can use the copier in Mrs. Carpenter's office to make copies." I tell her, and she shakes her head. "Mrs. Carpenter hates me." She says, and I laugh. "Just tell her they're for me and she won't say no." I tell her, and she smiles before walking inside the office.

The bell rings and we all head to class. I explain to Rebekah and Kol where their classes are located and they hurry to them. I notice Elijah looking around and I'm going to help him, but Katherine beats me to it. "Follow me. I know exactly where that is." She says, smiling at him flirtatiously. He smiles back at her and I don't miss the way he watches her. It looks like Katherine has found her next victim. I watch them walk away and I turn around as someone taps my shoulder gently. I smile when I see Klaus. "Um, excuse me... But do you think you could tell me where Mr. Tanner's class is?" He asks, and I nod. "That's actually where I'm going right now." I say, and he smiles. Oh my God, his smile... It makes my knees weak. I lead the way and we get to class just in time. I take a seat near the back of the classroom and he sits in the empty desk next to me. Mr. Tanner begins teaching, but I can't focus on anything except the man sitting next to me. I see him watching me from the corner of my eye. Mr. Tanner gets a phone call and excuses himself. As soon as he walks out the door, the whole class starts talking to one another. I look over to Klaus who is now drawing in his sketchbook. He is drawing what appears to be a little boy. "That's really good." I comment, and he looks up at me with a warm smile. "Um, thanks. I just like to... dabble." He says, and I shake my head at him. "Dabble? Seriously, that is amazing. Who is he?" I ask, and seeing the pain in his eyes, I wish I hadn't have asked. "Sorry, that's probably personal..." I mumble, but he answer anyway. "It's fine. I'm just not used to people noticing my drawings. Uh... His name was Henrick. He was my brother, but... he died." I look down at my history book for a moment before looking back at him. "I'm sorry." I say simply, not knowing what else to say. "Thanks. It's been a year, but it feels like yesterday." He says, as Mr. Tanner comes back in. Everyone stops talking and focuses on him again. The next few periods go by pretty fast. Klaus and I have a lot of classes together. Now it's lunch time and everyone is headed toward the cafeteria. I walk in and immediately spot my friends. As usual, they are at 'our table'. It looks like I am the last one there. On one side there is Elena, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Rebekah, and Bonnie. On the other side there is Tyler, Katherine, Elijah, Kol, and Klaus. There is only one seat left and I take it. Klaus sits next to me and I can feel his eyes on me even though I don't look at him. "So, Matt. I heard your sister's been sneaking under the bleachers with Elena and Kat's baby bro." Damon says, and Elena nudges him in the side. "You believe everything you hear, Salvatore?" Matt asks, and Damon smirks at him. "Hey, Kat. Do you think you could hack into Mrs. Carpenter's computer after school and change my math grade? Coach says I need at least a C." Damon says, looking hopefully at Katherine. She shrugs her shoulders and Kol looks very interested. "What was that?" He asks, and Katherine just smiles at him. Stefan decides to speak up for the first time since I sat down. "Katherine is like a hacking god. There has never been anything she hasn't been able to get into. She's very good." He says, and the Mikaelson's all look very impressed. Especially Elijah, who I can tell is already falling under her spell. A part of me feels bad for him. He seems like a nice guy, and while Katherine's intentions are _usually_ good, it's no secret that she gets bored easily. She's probably been through half the school's boys. I'm not calling her a whore, though. She does draw a line at a certain point. While she is far from a virgin, she isn't easy. "Impressive. So, just wondering... Do you think you could maybe get in there and change, let's say... _All_ of my grades?" Kol asks, and everyone laughs. "You all may think it's funny, but I'm serious. At this rate, I'll never get out of school." He complains, and Bonnie smiles. "I could always tutor you." She says, and Kol has the biggest smile on his face. I smile at Bonnie and I notice a slight blush spread across her cheeks. She isn't normally this forward, but it's nice to see her taking interest in someone. I worry about her. I glance over at Klaus and wonder if I'll ever be able to let someone in again.

**So, that's chapter one. Not a lot happened, but I promise the rest of the story will be very eventful. I just wanted to get it started. As the story goes on, you will see a change begin to occur in Caroline, partly because of Klaus. The other characters will also play a big role in this story and I will focus some on their relationships, but it will be mostly Klaroline. Please review. (:**


	2. Don't Need To Be Saved

"So, Stef. When am I going to meet the famous Lexi?" I ask Stefan, and he looks down at his shoes with a slight smile. We're sitting in my bedroom going over some homework. I have a lot of guy friends, but Stefan is like a brother to me. We have known each other since pre-k and there is nothing that we can't tell each other. No subject is off limits. "Come on, Care. I just met her. I want her to really start liking me before I risk scaring her off by introducing her to my crazy ass friends." He says, and I gasp dramatically as if he had offended me. "Crazy ass friends? Listen here Mr. Salvatore, I am neither crazy or an ass." I say, and he laughs while laying back on my bed. Stefan has been talking to some girl named Lexi for weeks now, and he refuses to let us meet her. They met over Facebook and he drives two hours to some other small town to see her twice a week. I wasn't really sure about this girl at first. I told Stefan that for all he knew she was a fifty year old man who gets his kicks from talking dirty to teenage boys online, and when she invited him over for the first time I gave him my mother's taser for protection. But she ended up being legit, and seeing how happy Stefan always is when he comes back from seeing her, I think she might actually be worth his gas money. "I love you, Care, but you're not meeting her yet. Case closed." He says, smiling at me. I roll my eyes and smile back. "Fine. Have it your way." I tell him, as I stand to walk over to my closet. I pick out a pair of blue jean short-shorts, a black tank top, and black flats. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and grab Stefan's keys. I toss them to him and he raises an eyebrow at me. "We've studied enough. I'm hungry. Bonnie and everyone else is at the Grill. We'll take your bike." I say, and he follows me out. We reach the Grill quickly enough, and the first thing I notice is Klaus standing outside, cigarette in hand. He's about to inhale again, but his eyes land on Stefan and I. Stefan helps me off of his Harley and we walk toward Klaus. "Those things will kill you, you know." I say, earning a smile from him. "I've survived worse, love." He says, and I feel my heart flutter at the way he says 'love'. Oh, no. This isn't good. I grab Stefan's arm, and with a quick nod to Klaus, I walk into the Grill. Once inside, Stefan stops me. "What was that, Caroline? You were being friendly and then it's like you couldn't get away fast enough." He says in a hushed tone. I take a deep breath and make sure no one is standing close enough to hear us. "I don't know... It's just... The way he looks at me, the way I _feel_ when he looks at me... Stefan, I could fall for him." I say, and I know he'll understand. "Care, I know you want to steer clear of any real feelings, but think about it. You can't just run from love forever. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to learn to let go of the past and move on with your life." He says, looking at me with the concern you would expect to see in your best friend's eyes. "I have moved on, Stef. Just not the way you think I should." I say, firmly. Before he can answer, I am making my way to the front where Matt is wiping down tables. I know that Stefan means well and only wants what's best for me, but he just can't accept the fact that I am through with love. He hates that I have this friends-with-benefits thing going on with Tyler, but that is all I want right now. He knows how heartbroken I was when I caught Damon with Elena, but he thought that with time I would be okay. And I am, but he doesn't believe that. He thinks this "relationship" with Tyler is some kind of cry for help, but it isn't. It's my life, and they just have to accept the choices that I make.

I make my way to my friends. They are gathered around a pool table watching Damon and Tyler play. "I've got winner!" Kol yells, walking over to join us. He stops next to Bonnie who watches him with wide eyes. I join Elena and Katherine who are leaning against the wall. "Hey, Care Bear." Katherine says, looping our arms together. "Hey, Kat." I say, cheerfully. Elena watches me nervously. She and I try to get along for the sake of our group, but things aren't good between us. Our friendship is about as fake as it gets. Katherine on the other hand, is one of my closest friends. Most people who know Katherine despise her, but they just don't know her like our friends and I do. She may come off hard, cold, and tough, but there is a softer side to her. Very few people actually get to see her for who she truly is. People judge her for the rumors they hear, and trust me there are a lot of them, but while the rumors are 95% true, she isn't the "evil bitch" they think she is. She may lie and manipulate people to get what she wants, she may be kind of a mean girl, and she may come off as emotionless, but I have seen first hand the good in her. Bonnie and Stefan are my absolute best friends, but Katherine was the first person I told about my father leaving. She saw him loading suitcases into his car one day when we were seven and she found me crying in my room. She held me for hours, letting me cry on her shoulder and whispering words of encouragement in my ear. She told me to be strong, and because of her I realized that I would be okay. When Damon cheated on me with Elena, she told me the same thing. She held me just as she had all those years before. And I did the same for her when her now ex-boyfriend Trevor cheated on her with a girl named Rose. Trevor was Katherine's first and only love. She never trusted another guy after that. However, by the look in her eyes as Elijah and Klaus approach us, I think that might be changing. She watches Elijah like he is a god, but my eyes are on Klaus. "Good evening, ladies." Elijah says, lifting Katherine's hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. She blushes and I can't believe my eyes. I have never seen her blush. I notice Klaus staring at me and I try my best to keep my eyes anywhere else. Elena nods politely to the guys before walking over to join the others by the pool table. "Sorry about her. It's not you guys coming over that scared her off. I think she thinks Caroline might snap and attack her one day." Katherine says, smirking at me."Oh, you'd love to see that, wouldn't you?" I ask, smirking back. Her only reply is a slight laugh and when we turn back to the guys, they look beyond confused. "Long story short, Damon and Caroline used to be the _it _couple at Mystic Falls High until Caroline here walked in on Damon playing sex teacher with the beautiful but dull Elena. So, as you can imagine, Elena went from "best friend" to "arch enemy". It's actually quite funny to watch them together. Elena looks like she may piss herself every time Caroline gets within ten feet from her." Katherine says, and I shake my head slightly at her. "You know what? I'm over it. Sorry, but I'm not going to attack Elena. I'm putting our group first. I would never do anything to risk tearing us all apart." I say, and Elijah looks impressed by my self-control, but I see something more in Klaus's eyes... _Understanding_. Stefan walks over to us and stands next to me. "You make me bring you here and then you ditch me." Stefan complains, and I laugh. "Well, you could always try making more friends. I mean, they wouldn't be as great as me, but..." I say, and he laughs at my cockiness. Stefan has always been a bit of a loner. He doesn't make friends easily and he prefers to be alone or with very small crowds, which is why he loves our group so much. We are like a very tight-knit family. I'm actually surprised that everyone has accepted the Mikaelson's so easily.

An hour later, I'm sitting at the bar alone. Katherine decided to take Elijah to the Falls because he hasn't had a chance to go yet, and everyone else wanted to join. Everyone except me and Klaus. Matt is still working and I hope he gets a break soon. I glance over to the other side of the bar and see Tyler walking in. He approaches me with his cockiest smile. "So, your place or mine?" He asks, and I roll my eyes. "Mine. 9:00." I say, and I notice Klaus watching us from five seats away. "See you later." He says, leaving. Matt starts washing the bar and he gives me a disapproving look. "What?" I ask, and he stops for a moment. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asks, leaning in front of me. I look down for a moment before looking back at his amazing blue eyes. "Don't worry about it." I say, standing to leave. I've had this lecture a thousand times from both Stefan and Bonnie. I don't need to hear it again. They will never understand. I'm about to walk out the back exit when my mom comes in. "Caroline, there you are. It feels like I haven't seen you in a month. Which is strange, considering we live in the same house." She says, and I smile a fake smile at her. "I wonder why that is. Oh yeah, you're never there." I say, trying to move around her. She stops me and sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that you and I aren't close and we don't talk much, but I am still your mother and I am here to talk if you want." She says, and I raise one eyebrow at her. "Since when do you want to talk to me? The last time you were like this, you told me that grandma died." I say, and she looks down for a moment, before giving me an apologetic look. "Your father called. He's coming to town and he wants to have dinner with us." She says, and I roll my eyes. "And will Steven be joining us as well?" I ask, and seeing the hurt in her eyes kind of makes me want to hug her, but that would be awkward for both of us. We may be mother and daughter, but we might as well be strangers. "If you don't want to see him, I could tell him not to come." She says, and I shake my head. "It's not a problem for me. What about you? How do you feel about having dinner with your estranged gay husband who ditched us for some man he barely knew at the time and ran off to New York without so much as an apology? I mean, it must be hard." I say, and she steps out of my way. "Caroline, I'm trying here." I roll my eyes at her. "Don't bother." I tell her, and she shakes her head at me. "I have work to do right now, but we need to talk about things." She says, walking toward the bar. "See you next month!" I yell, sarcastically. I see Klaus staring at me and I look back at him for a short moment before walking outside. I pull out my phone and check the time. It's 8:00 and Matt gets off in thirty minutes. Stefan left so Matt's my ride home. I walk over to a wooden bench and take a seat. I see Klaus walk out and start walking to the front. He notices me and we make eye contact for a moment. God, his eyes... I could get lost in them. He smiles and makes his way over to me. "What is the most popular girl in school doing out here all by herself?" He asks, smiling at me. "Waiting for Matt to get off work. He's my ride home." I say, as he takes a seat next to me.

"So, I know it's probably none of my business, but I could sense some tension in there between you and your mother." He says, and I sigh. We have been talking for about ten minutes now about his family. Now it seems he wants to talk about mine. "We don't like each other very much. Actually, I think she kind of hates me." I tell him, looking down. "They say a mother's love is unconditional." He says, and I roll my eyes. "Well, someone should tell her that." I say, looking back at him. He looks at me and I feel like he can see into my soul. I can't decide whether or not I like it. "I don't think your mother hates you. She looked upset when she sat down at the bar after your brief encounter." He tells me, and I'm genuinely surprised. "Really? She seemed upset?" I ask, and he nods. I don't say anything for a moment as I think about what he's said. I guess a part of me knows that she loves me, but I keep that part of me hidden from everyone. That part of me has been dead to the world since I was seven years old. He's about to speak again when Matt comes walking out. He waves to me and I stand. "It was nice talking to you, Klaus. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say, walking away. "See you at school." I hear him say, and I stop myself from taking one last look at him. I get in Matt's truck and I see him smiling at me from the corner of my eye. "Something you wanna tell me, Care?" He asks, and I just look out my window. "Nope." I say, twirling a strand of my hair. He laughs and starts engine. "Caroline Forbes is falling for the new kid. Just when I thought she couldn't be saved." He says, as we pull out of the parking lot. "First of all, I don't need to be saved. Second, I'm not falling for anyone. What makes you think that?" I ask, and he looks at me like it's so obvious. "Because you were giving him that look." He says, and I scoff at him. "What _look_? There is no look." I argue, but he knows better. "The look you used to give Damon." He says, and I feel a brief pain in my heart. All I ever remember when I think of Damon is how badly he and Elena hurt me. I forgot how happy I was in the beginning. We were the perfect couple. Blissful, happy, and even though we were young, I thought he was my forever. But only one of us was fully committed. I make it home ten minutes later. Matt and I say our goodbyes and I walk into the house. I reach my room and Tyler is laying in my bed, looking through one of my magazines. I walk over to my bathroom and take off my shirt. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He starts kissing my neck softly and I turn around to catch his lips with mine. This may be exactly what I need to keep my mind off of Klaus. Falling for him is not an option. I push Tyler on to my bed and straddle him. We work quickly to remove each other's clothes. Two hours later, he's sneaking out my window. I get up and walk to my closet to get my pajamas. I take a long, hot shower and scrub every inch of my skin. It's strange, I've never felt like this after having sex with Tyler. It feels different this time. It feels _wrong_. What is happening to me? I have known Klaus a day, and already he's getting under my skin. This needs to stop. I can not, I will not, fall in love with him. His cute dimples, his deep blue eyes, and his charming accent are not going to win me over. It just can't happen. I will not let it happen, because that would mean becoming vulnerable again, and that is something I can never be again. My heart can't take any more.

**So, there's chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. Please review. (:**


	3. Drunk Best Friend

About a week has gone by since that night at the Grill, and the Mikaelsons have officially become a part of our group. Everyone loves them. Well, almost everyone. Rebekah isn't very fond of Elena. I can tell she tries to be nice to her, but she, like most people, find it hard to believe that Elena and Katherine come from the same family. Damon and Klaus have also had problems getting along. Klaus and I have gotten quite close since he's been in Mystic Falls, but we've only known each other a week. My phone starts buzzing and I see that it's Tyler calling. After a moment of consideration, I reject it.

I go to my closet and pick out a short black dress and black flats. I curl my hair and apply light make-up before heading out. Tonight is girl's night and I'm meeting Rebekah, Bonnie, Elena, and Katherine at the Grill. I love girl's night, but I wish Elena would just stay home. Things always get awkward when we're around each other. I make it to the Grill in ten minutes and as soon as I walk in, I see Tyler. He's flirting with Amy Bradley. I walk over to a booth where everyone, minus Elena, is waiting for me. I sit next to Bonnie and sit my purse next to me on the floor.

"Hey, guys." I say, smiling brightly at them.

"Hey. Elena ditched us to hang out with Damon, as usual." Katherine says, rolling her eyes.

"Great, this is officially going to be a wonderful night." I say, and they all laugh.

"Speaking of wonderful nights... Bonnie, how was your hot date with Kol?" Katherine asks, and Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Oh, God. I do not want to hear about any sexual relations my brothers are involved in." Rebekah mumbles with a look of disgust on her face.

"There were no sexual relations, and it was not a hot date. He just took me out to eat and then we went on a walk around the falls. It was all very PG-13." Bonnie says, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, I for one, want all the juicy details. But not just about Bonnie and Kol. Katherine... You and Elijah have been getting _very_ close." I say, leaning forward in my seat.

"We have a lot in common. That's all." Katherine claims, but none of us buy it.

"Really? So, is that why my brother has been walking around the house looking like he's on cloud nine since the moment he met you? Just because you have a lot in common?" Rebekah asks, smirking at Katherine.

"Yes, and... Wait. Has he really been acting like that?" Katherine asks, a slight smile forming on her ruby red lips.

"Oh. My. God. Katherine Gilbert, are you falling in love?" Bonnie asks, eyes wide in shock.

"What?! No! Absolutely not. It isn't like that. I would never- I couldn't- He's just- I- I don't..." Katherine fumbles for the right words, but Bonnie cuts her off.

"You totally are! You can't even think straight! This is amazing. I never thought I'd see the day." Bonnie says, and Katherine just shakes her head and looks away, trying to hide her smile.

"Aww, my two best friends have found their prince charmings." I say, earning wide smiles from both of them.

"Yeah, and what about you? Don't think that we have missed the way you and Nik watch each other. Dating Tyler or not, Kat and Bonnie aren't the only ones falling for a Mikaelson." Rebekah says, and I laugh at the accusation.

"I am not falling for anyone, and I am not dating Tyler. Klaus is a nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have him, but I am not looking for a relationship and I don't want one. I am perfectly pleased with the way my life is going right now. Love is the last thing on my mind." I tell her, but the look in her eyes makes it clear that she doesn't believe me.

"Say what you want, Care, but we all know the truth. You want love just as badly as the rest of us. Even Katherine here can't help it and according to half the town, she's supposed to be an emotionless bitch." Rebekah tells me, and I see Katherine smirk.

"Well, that's great for Katherine, but I'm not her. I am content with being alone." I state firmly, and before any of us can say anything else, Stefan plops down next to me, smelling of booze.

"There's my girls! What were we talking about?" He asks, with a slight slur.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Caroline can't let down her walls long enough to realize she could have a good thing going with Nik." Rebekah says, tilting her head to the left.

"You want my advice? Don't... Do not... Don't do it." Stefan manages to say, waving his finger in the air drunkenly.

"Stef, the answer to this question may be very obvious, but I'm gonna ask anyway. Have you been drinking?" Katherine asks, and Stefan laughs loudly.

"Just... I... Just a little, a little bit." Stefan mumbles once he's calmed down a little.

"Okay. So, is there something you wanna talk about Stefan?" Bonnie asks, and Stefan smiles at her.

"What is it with girlsss? I mean... They saaay they love youuu... But then, just like that" He begins, trying but failing to snap his fingers, "they just... _disappear_. Poof!" He finishes, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say something happened with Lexxy." Bonnie says, and Stefan hits his head against the table.

"Way to go, Bon Bon! You always... You always _get me_." Stefan says, grabbing Bonnie's hands and holding them up to his cheek.

"Okay, I think you need to shower, drink lots of water, and get some sleep." I tell him, as Bonnie yanks her hand away.

I stand up and wrap an arm around Stefan, helping him to his feet.

"Do you need some help with him?" Rebekah asks, and I shake my head.

"I've got this. You guys just enjoy the rest of the night and I'll see you at school tomorrow." I tell them, leading Stefan to the door.

Once outside I struggle to keep Stefan up. He keeps mumbling something about wanting to go back in, but I just pull him in the direction of my car. We're almost there when I hear someone laughing. I turn around, nearly dropping Stefan in the process, to see Klaus walking my way. He smirks as he approaches me and pulls Stefan's arm on to his shoulder. I open the back door of my car and Klaus helps me push Stefan in. Once we've finally got a now unconscious Stefan into my car, he turns to me.

"Rough night, love?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Well, it was supposed to be girl's night. Until my drunk best friend crashed it and started talking about girls disappearing." I say, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I guess we all have our nights." He says, smiling that gorgeous smile of his. I have to remind myself to breathe.

"Yeah, it isn't really like Stefan, though. He's normally the sane one of our group. Always holding it together. I've never seen him like this." I say, looking at Stefan.

"So, will you be staying with him tonight?" He asks, and I can see in his eyes he's hoping I'll say no.

"I was planning on it, unless something better comes up." I say, and he smiles.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me somewhere. But we could always hang out another time. You need to be with your friend right now." He says, and despite my mind screaming at me not to, I decide to listen to my heart for once.

"You could always join us. I mean, Stefan's probably gonna be out of it most of the night. Plus, Damon and Elena will be there and it would be so much less awkward if I had someone to hang out with." I tell him, and he agrees.

We get to the Salvatore Boarding House in fifteen minutes. The ride there was silent, apart from Stefan's random mumbling and loud, off-key singing. We work together to get Stefan out of the car and into the house. He attempts to walk on his own, but it ends with him falling face first on to the floor. I laugh as we drag him to the nearest couch. We get him into a sitting position and he starts rambling on and on about Lexxy. Apparently the long-distance relationship was starting to get to her and Stefan was getting suspicious of her and one of her guy friends. He told Lexxy that he didn't think she should be friends with this guy, and he hasn't heard from Lexxy since. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I sigh as Elena comes in to view, with Damon following close behind. Klaus moves to stand next to me and I somehow feel stronger. Stefan leans his head back as far as he can and smiles.

"Hello, brother! And hello, home wrecker!" Stefan yells gleefully, making me laugh.

"What's going on?" Elena asks, ignoring Stefan.

"I don't think it's any of your business _Elena_. This is my house, and these are my friends, and what we do here is my business. Mine, mine, mine!" Stefan yells drunkenly, only stumbling on a few words this time.

"Caroline, what happened?" Damon asks, and Elena rolls her eyes.

"I don't know. He showed up at the Grill like this. Interrupted girl's night. So, I was bringing him home, but he was kind of heavy so Klaus helped me out. He's been mumbling about Lexxy all night." I say, looking down at Stefan.

"Lexxy, Lexxy, Lexxy, Lexxy. Oh, I miss you Lexxy!" Stefan begins to sing, before falling over on the couch.

"Great, he's drunk." Elena complains, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Good job, Eleeeenaa. Way to state the obvioussss." Stefan barely manages to say before vomiting on the floor.

"Okay, well I think the two of you can take it from here. Come on, Klaus." I say, starting to walk toward the door.

"Nooooo! Care Bear! You can't leave me with these people!" Stefan yells as he falls into his own vomit.

"You're okay, Stefan." I assure him, but he shakes his head and tries to stand up.

"But... but... Elena's an alien! A slutty alien!" He yells, and Klaus can't help but laugh out loud, causing Elena to scowl at him before stomping up the stairs.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay, but just for a little while. Is that okay with you?" I ask, and Klaus smiles at me, nodding his head.

We walk over to the couch next to Stefan and sit down. Damon cleans up Stefan's mess as Stefan takes off his dirty shirt. Klaus and I laugh as Stefan struggles with one sleeve before finally getting it off. He falls back on to the couch and starts laughing randomly.

"Elena looked soooo pisssssed." Stefan says through his drunken laughter.

"You called her an alien." I remind him, laughing with him.

"I don't know how you can stand to be around that alien _every_ daaay without laying her out like salami." He says, waving his hands in the air.

"Salami?" Klaus asks, and Stefan shrugs his shoulders.

"Everything makes sense when you're drunk." I tell him, rolling my eyes at my best friend.

"Almost everything!" Stefan shouts, pointing a finger at Klaus.

"So what doesn't make sense?" I ask, and Stefan raises up.

"Yooouuuu. New guuuyyyy._ Both_ of you. I mean, _come on_. You can cut the sexual tension with a _butter_ knife." Stefan says, and I feel my cheeks turn red.

"I think you need to rest, mate." Klaus says, trying to make it less awkward.

"Nooo! I don't wanna sleep! It's a weekend, I don't have a bed time!" Stefan yells, sounding like a little kid.

"Well, you at least need to drink some water. Where's the kitchen?" Klaus asks, and I stand up.

"I'll show you." I offer, and he follows me.

"No fucking in my house! Damon and the alien do enough of that!" Stefan yells after us.

When we get to the kitchen I grab three glasses. I hand Klaus one and he fills it with tea from the refrigerator. He sits at the table and watches as I fill a glass of water for Stefan and then presume to fill mine with tea as well. I sit across the table from him and he smiles at me.

"You're a really good friend to him." Klaus acknowledges, and I smile.

"Well, he's helped me through a lot. The least I can do is watch over him when he's drunk." I say, laughing a little.

"I don't think I've ever had that. A friend to care that much." He whispers, looking down at his glass.

"You do now." I say, and he looks up with a smile.

"Thank you, Caroline, for everything. You and your friends welcomed my family and I with open arms. From what I hear, that doesn't happen very often. I am truly grateful." He says, and I shrug my shoulders.

"It's no big deal. I really like you all. Everyone does." I tell him, and he nods.

"Well, not everyone. That Tyler guy doesn't seem to be very fond of me. If looks could kill, I'd be far more than six feet under." He says, and I shake my head slightly.

"Tyler's an ass. Always has been, probably always will be. It's best to just steer clear of him. He's been known to have a very short temper and he always looking for a reason to fight." I warn him, genuinely concerned for him.

"I'm not afraid of him. Besides, I don't think it's me that he really hates. I think it's the fact that you and I have become friends." He tells me, and I'm not really sure what to say.

"I don't know why he'd care. We're just friends. Not even that really." I whisper, but the look in his eyes tells me that he knows about mine and Tyler's arrangement.

I stand up and so does he. We both reach for Stefan's glass at the same time and his hand ends up on top of mine. Rather than pulling away, we just stay like that for a moment. He's looking at me in the eyes, and I feel like I might faint under his intense gaze. Our faces are so close, I can feel his minty breath on my face.

"For what it's worth, I think you deserve a lot better than Tyler Lockwood." He whispers, letting go of my hand.

I just stare at him for a moment, imagining what it would be like to just lean in and kiss him right now. I pick up Stefan's water and force myself to turn away. I walk back to the living room, trying my best to walk in a straight line. Suddenly I'm feeling a little woozy. By the time we get there, Stefan is passed out on the floor in front of the fire place. I roll my eyes as I look at my best friend sprawled out on the floor. I turn to Klaus and smile at him. He smiles back and takes a seat on the couch. I sit next to him and we just watch the fire. We eventually fall asleep side by side, his right arm around my shoulders.

**Okay, so I know it's been a while since I last updated and I am so sorry for the wait. Real life just got in the way, but I promise I will try my best to start updating weekly. Anyway, I have made the decision to dis-continue a couple of my stories. Not because I want to, but because I just don't have as much free time as I used to. So, if anyone is interested in continuing them, please let me know. The only stories that I will be continuing is this one, _Katherine's Guardian Angel_, and _Love, Lies, and Games_. Below I have listed the two stories I am giving away and I have given a summary of each story. Please let me know if anyone is interested. Love you all lots, and please review. (:**

**S****tories up for grabs:**

_**Anck-Su-Namun: My Happy Ending: **_**"She doesn't agree with any of this, but it is what will make her beloved happy. After everything he has done for her, she owes him this. She looks at the boy, Alex. She wants to help him, but she can't. She agreed to do things Imhotep's way. She keeps telling herself that love is enough, that it's worth it." After killing Pharaoh Seti and sacrificing herself in the name of love, Anck-Su-Namun's soul is sent to the Underworld. Thousands of years later, she is brought back by her true love, Imhotep. But he is not the same man that she once loved so deeply. Anck-Su-Namun is torn between doing the right thing and her love for Imhotep, and when she chooses to do the right thing, she meets a certain Medjai warrior who makes it his mission to capture her heart. Growing up, Ardeth Bay heard many stories about the concubine Anck-Su-Namun and he always admired her. The way she was willing to do anything for love, the way she stood out from the other concubines by actually having a heart, and how she killed herself after killing the evil Pharaoh Seti for her beloved Imhotep. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever meet her, especially since she has been dead for thousands of years, but he has. Now, can Anck-Su-Namun ever love Ardeth the way that she loved Imhotep? Pairings: Anck-Su-Namun/Imhotep & Anck-Su-Namun/Ardeth Bay romances. Anck-Su-Namun/Alex friendship (fanfic for the Mummy trilogy). Currently 6 chapters long.**

_**Behind Enemy Lines:** _**Katherine and Jane have been best friends for a very long time and their loyalty to each other is unbreakable. Katherine has never liked Jane being a part of the Volturi and wishes she would just leave them, but respects Jane's decisions. Now the ****Volturi and The Cullens are preparing for battle. Jasper and Katherine are on opposite sides, but that doesn't stop the growing attraction between them. Jasper knows that Katherine is his mate, but Katherine doesn't realize it. Will their undying loyalty to the people they love prove to be too big of an obstacle for them? Katherine doesn't want Jasper to die, but she would never go against Jane. It also doesn't help that the Cullens are responsible for the death of one of Katherine's closest friends, Victoria. Alice saw Katherine coming in a vision, but what she didn't see was all that Katherine and Jasper would have to face in order to be together. Katherine/Jasper romance, Katherine/Jane friendship, mentions of a past Caius/Katherine romance and an old Carlisle/Katherine friendship. Based on the song Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato (crossover fanfic for Vampire Diaries and Twilight). Currently 3 chapters long.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Okay, here's the deal. I know that I said I would finish this story, but unfortunately I can not. My free time has become too limited and with my boyfriend and I about to start apartment hunting and getting our lives together started, I'm going to get even busier. Especially since we recently made the decision to have a baby. Finding free time to update stories is already difficult for me, and now it will just be harder. I really don't want this story to go unfinished, though. So I am doing the same thing I did with my other stories. Anyone who is interested in finishing this story, PM me. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all the support. From now on, I will probably only have time to post a one-shot every now and then. I won't have time to update stories regularly, so I am giving them up. I am so sorry for this. Please, if anyone's interested in taking this story on, let me know.**

**-Markesha**


End file.
